My Wish Gone Wrong!
by SurfandSnowRider
Summary: All I wanted was a nice Eraser and trouble free day. Not too much to ask foe right? Yeah well the next thing ya know I wake up and my wings are Freaking gone! not to mention Fang, Ella and Dr. Martinez are acting really weird. Lots of FAX!
1. The everyday Life of a Mutant

** Okay so if you don't know already, I took over this story which was originally written by googlefish, so all the credit should really be going to her because I was her idea in the first place. I hope all you guys reading it out there enjoy it, and if you could be so kind as too throw in a review that would be totally awesome, and would get me so stoked, anything is accepted, encouragement…criticism…heck even 'this story sucks' kind of reviews, but I do prefer the encouragement one more. **

** Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever own Maximum Ride, though it would nice, right next to ruling the world… **

Chapter 1:

Do you know how lucky you are? With all your perfect lives, and happiness, and comfort?

Well, I don't. Because I'm a mutant bird-kid. I spend my time making sure five other kids are healthy and safe. And when I'm not doing that, I'm saving _your_ lives. Even though I'd survive when you die. On top of that I'm constantly being hunted down by blood thirsty Erasers who try often to kill me and my flock, and do I get a break, do I get to just lie in bed at night only having too worry about school and what I'm going to eat. I don't think so.

So, that doesn't seem very fair, does it? Yeah I didn't think so.

And instead of saying, "Oh my gosh, thank you _so_ much! You're awesome!" I get this: Twenty people in front of my mom's house with signs chanting, "Only God can create kids! Only God can create kids!" (A/N This is an actual quote from The Lake House) I swear if they came one more night I would end up doing something I would greatly regret later on.

"Max don't worry. The CSM will figure this all out," Mom said in a soothing voice. I nodded in response, too angry to say anything out loud.

Not only was I not normal, I was in misery because of it. And I brought misery to everyone around me, sometimes I just wanted to be normal, too see how the world would cope if they didn't have me to save their sorry little butts every time.

_Max! Don't think like that. If the world didn't have us it would blow up or something like that. The School would take over and that would be very bad. _Angel said. She was so cute but she could be a pain, _especially when she was reading other people minds and putting in her own input! _I though back. Angel smiled and walked away, I knew she was right though. I just wished I could be normal just for a day or two.

I wouldn't be surprised if the flock though the same, I mean, _yes_ flying is awesome, but it dose come with a price.

By the way for all of you who don't keep up, the Flock is Fang (Mr. Tall Dark and Silent), Iggy (The blind pyro chef), Gazzy (Pyro and…smelly kid), Nudge (A motor mouth), Angel (the angelic devil), and Me (of whom you'll figure out later).

They had been my family, even after I found my mom,( who I didn't know was my mom till later but that's a long story you should read before you start reading this). They always would be. It was like Fate always made us come back together. We are an odd group, but we are as close as anyone could be, inseparable, though sometimes one of us dose trail off somewhere, only to come crawling back.

When Iggy had found his parents, they turned out to be people who just wanted to make profit off him.

When the Flock split in two, we got back together.

When the group split because I decided add a dying Ari to our group, the boys came flying back, even though they might not have agreed with my decision.

When nudge tried to find her mom, she came back with a slightly broken heart that together we mended.

Every time we split apart, we got back together. Sort of nice, isn't it? No matter what happens your family gets back together. But my family is bunch of Mutant freaks getting yelled at by people like you.

I sat down and rested against one of Ella's many chairs, sighing, and ready to go punch one of the chanting guys right in the nose, maybe a nice round house kick would make the re-think this whole protesting thing.

"This sucks." Iggy said sprawled on one of the couches, messing with several wires, I didn't even want too know what he was making now.

"Yeah I agree, but we can't do anything that will make the CSM look bad." Fang said as he leaded against a wall, near the darkest corner in the house, which was still filled with a little bit of light.

"It's not fair, everyone at school keeps talking and saying stuff about you guys, it just makes me mad." Ella said drinking what I assumed was punch.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going out there to talk to them, at least get them to take a chill pill or something." I caught Gazzy running to the other room and Angel following him while Nudge ducked the couch. Fang just shook his head

"Are you sure that's smart?" he asked

"Why not?" I said annoyed. He only shrugged as I slowly walked out and opened up the door, staring right into the heart of the chanting crowd. Several people booed and yelled, and I clenched my fists but held back, knowing one wrong move and there went the CSM's reputation.

"Hey!" I yelled out catching the crowds attention. "Look if you guys don't leave I'm going to call the cops and what not. We have a family in here who wants some peace and quiet and if we don't get some, we usually get really bad-tempered, and believe me you don't want to see us cranky." _especially me _I added in my head.

They chanted stuff like "Only God can create life!" and "No more Freaks" and my personal favorite "We love all Mutants." Well, maybe not the last one, but whatever. If they chanted nice stuff, I just might be a little nicer then I was about to be.

"Go back to the lab you came from!" one guy yelled, and there went my patience, which was about as thick as a piece of rice paper to begin with. I shot into the air and landed right in front of him, tucking in my wings neatly ad grabbing him by the shirt collar.

"Look, if you want to say something, say it too my face otherwise get you butt off my moms lawn." I said under my breath giving him the look I only saved for my fights with Fang. I dropped him and he ran off, but not before several people took my picture with him in my hands.

I rolled my eyes, honestly are people that brainless, you see me and cameras, we didn't exactly get along. All they do is take stupid little pictures that you print out on a small piece of paper, and then leave to rot on your dresser until it finally disintegrates.

_Violence is not the answer. _Oh, hello voice, you know you really did pick bad times to just chime in; maybe you should call back later I said, grimacing as another headache hit me hard.

_Find another way to solve your problems, there are always two paths, its up to you too chose the right one._ It said in that all knowing voice it had. Okay, so I'll find another way. We will all sit down cross leg and chant to a sitar playing in the background closing our eyes and finding our inner peace. Not! Honestly, now was not the time for fortune cookie sayings.

I sighed and spun around drop kicking one guys camera, while I reached out and smashed another one. All we needed was the morning paper with my picture in it.

One guy tried to sneak off, but I flew into the air and came down on top of his bag, listening as his camera and cell phone went _crack_ under my sneakers. I managed to get all the cameras then went back to the porch and stood on a small crate.

"Now that all your stupid cameras are destroyed, I suggest you all go home, before I decide to kick more then just your camera or maybe my brother Fang will get annoyed and do something worse." _Like that was going to happen_ I said holding back a smile as the majority of the crowd broke up and drove off. Only ten stayed holding up their signs and calling out things like "We don't want freaks in our neighborhood."

Sometimes life just decided it hated me; all I wanted was to be normal and have life look down on me a little less often.

_Be careful what you wish for _the voice added. Honestly, all I wanted was a little peace and quiet for once, I mean even my mind wasn't private.

In the distance the warm spring Arizona sun began to set in the distance, casting deep shadows on the dry ground. It seemed as if for a single second the world was set on fire, burning orange and yellow like big fireworks on the fourth of July. How's that for poetry?

I turned and walked inside slamming the door behind me and plopping myself on one of the big oversized couch chair thingies in Ella's living room.

"Iggy, can you please get rid of all the diehards on the lawn." I said closing my eyes and rubbing my fore head.

"I though you said we can't do anything to make the CSM look bad."

"Well it's a little too late for that. I really don't think it will make a difference, just please don't mess up the lawn, Mom worked hard to get it as nice as it is." I said trying to ignore the constant chanting that still went on outside. I was giving me a major headache on top of having to share my head again.

_The CSM dose not work for the ultimate goal, they work toward helping a hopeless race. _Great, now the voice had an opinion, that's all I needed, an added opinion in my head. What's next, telling me I should have Iggy and Gazzy blow up the world? Please. Like that was going to happen. My goal was to save the world not destroy it, though taking break would be nice.

I heard Iggy stand and run up stairs, calling out to Gazzy at the same time. A few seconds later I heard a loud _boom!_ And several screams. I smiled and listened as Iggy and Gazzy yelled with success. The cool thing about having to pyro brothers is that they clear a field faster then the fastest sprinter can run.

I could hear mom running into the living room, along with Ella. I looked up to see both of them with flour and dough on their aprons, and a spoon in moms hand.

"What was that?" She asked as Ella ran to the window.

"That was Iggy and Gazzy getting rid of the remaining crowd.

"Remaining? What happened to the others?"

"Well…"I started

"Wait, I don't even want to know. Just make sure I don't see you in the paper." Mom sighed and I smiled weakly, slowly standing up and going up stairs to the room I shared with all the other girls.

"I'm going to go take a nap," I announced.

"Okay. Sleep tight! Dinner will be ready in an hour." She said heading back toward the kitchen.

"Don't count on me." I said sleepily, I had had a long day, and I wasn't in the mood for food, even if I required more then the average human.

I trudged up the stairs and plopped down on the makeshift bed I shared with Angel. I closed my eyes, hoping that my headache, and all my worries would just melt away.

** So, again big thanks goes out to googlefish for lending me her idea, and the story. Like I said before, reviews are greatly appreciated. Hopefully I can get the next chapter if I'm not too busy planning on world domination (I think the last time me and my friend got together to plan, we decided that flying ninjas would be the best approach) yes I'm crazy, insane, whatever you want to call it. I don't care if I am, cuz if I wasn't, I wouldn't do the tricks I do on a snowboard, and I wouldn't be writing right now, I'd probably be in class like the good little girl I'm not. **

**-Mo**


	2. Welcome to my Nightmere

**Yes! I made it to chapter two! All right I didn't say this before, but I plan on updating every other day or so, so keep checking in if you want to of course. By the way, I have decided that ninjas aren't that capable of world domination, more like assassinating people. I am on the look out for something better, but what…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, this sit h e last time I shall say it, because I'm pretty sure you got the point in chapter 1. Hope you enjoy anyway.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to my Nightmere

I woke up feeling… funny, almost weak, like I had just run across the state under the hot sun. Immediately I looked around making sure that I hadn't been kidnapped during the night.

Okay everything was fine, I was probably just a little light headed from having the voice back in my head, nothing to worry about…And yet I had this funny feeling. I sat up and saw that the other girls beds where all packed up and put away, and somehow I had managed to crawl into Ella's bed during the course of the night. Great, now I sleep walk as well. That's all I needed-sleep walking and having nightmares at the same time.

I figured Angel and Nudge where with the others downstairs grabbing lunch and getting ready for another day of listening to those stupid protesters outside. I'd give anything to have the power to teleport so I could take them all and dump them somewhere in like Mexico or something.

I waited for the voice to chime in with one of its fortune cookie sayings about violence and how it should stop…blah, blah, blah. I had really had it with the Voice. As if I wasn't crazy enough without it.

I got up, and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower to full blast and watching as a small cloud of steam began to rise. That's another great thing about being normal; you can shower _every _freaking day. Before this, we were lucky if we even got water to drink. I got in and began to wash myself, taking all of yesterdays grime off. I wiped the soapy wash-cloth up my arms and face, staring at the place where my scar should have been. I then moved to my smooth and scrubbed real hard, making sure I got all the grime off my soiled…wait what?

I dropped the rag and ran my finger down my smooth back my wingless normal back. I stood there for a few seconds letting the water fall on my head, just starring at the wall. My throat closed and I nearly chocked. _Okay Max, just chill, this all a bad dream, you're dreaming, everything will be fine when you wake up. _I said in my mind, I took a deep breath, and then screamed. I was completely numb, and didn't move as I listened to someone come running up the stairs.

"What's wrong Max?" Ella yelled bursting in and peeking in the shower.

"What's wrong? Oh nothing, besides THE FACT THAT MY WINGS ARE MISSING! I'm…I'm…NORMAL!" I yelled.

Ella just stared at her for a second then slowly backed away.

"Of course you're normal, you've always been normal. I mean I don't even think it's possible to have wings... I could go get mom if you want though, maybe to check you out or something."

I shook my head and grabbed a tow drying myself off. "No, I'm fine; I just was um…sleep-showering. I should be fine" I stammered, realizing Ella had no idea what I was talking about.

"You sure your okay? I could go get mom." She said slowly

"Yeah I'm fine." I watched as Ella left, and then ran my hand over my back just to make sure my wings hadn't managed to magically re-appear.

It was then that realization set in.

I'm… normal? I don't have to save the world daily? There's no voice running through my head, invading my personal space? We no longer have to worry about going day-to-day running for our lives and living off garbage cans and dumpsters?

Then shock. Oh, _God_. I have no wings, I have no power.

And, lastly panic. Oh, oh, oh crap. I don't have wings! How am I supposed to get away quickly? What about the rest of the Flock? How am I supposed to fight the Eraser, how am I supposed to defend the Flock and keep them safe. Crap. _Crap!_

_Angel? Angel, where are you?_ I thought the words quickly. What sort of sick test was this? What were they doing to her and her flock now? Where they okay? Was my flock even alive?

I closed my eyes. Think, Max, _think._ This can't be happening. This _can't_ be happening. There's no way even the White Coats could cut off your wings, leave no scars, and erase everyone's memory. Even if there was, you'd probably be dead by now, Right? Okay _think!_ What could have happened? The Flock has to be around somewhere, maybe if I could fly to the School and…Oh right, no wings. I hated not knowing what was going on, I hated not being in control.

_This is what it's like t be normal…This is how it feels. _I thought I heard the Voice, but then maybe it was just my own silent mind making up for its absence. Well, I guess maybe this was worse than having wings, worse them constantly on the run. But for right now I had to find the flock, I had to make sure that they were all okay.

_Make a plan, and follow it_. Obviously I couldn't go around like some mad person who thought she could fly, I had to _act _normal, to try and fit in to this sick game the white coats had devised this time. I had to locate the Flock, if they even existed and I had to make sure they were all okay. What if I wasn't the only one who got my wings removed? What if the rest of the Flock was like this as well? What would happen if the Erasers found out and came for us? We would be totally helpless!

I walked out of the shower and into what I assumed was now my room, dressing quickly and running down stairs, hoping to find at least one of the Flock members down here. All I found was Ella and Dr. Martinez sitting down at the table, eating breakfast and getting ready for a busy Monday morning. _Normal_ I though. Yeah right, the only time I've ever been close to normal was when I lived with the creepy school director, and I ended up kicking Eraser butt in the end.

"Everything okay?" Dr. Martinez asked.

"Uh…yeah fine, I just had a little freak out in the bathroom, I should be okay though."

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"Just a bad dream. I guess the shower really woke me up. Nothing big." I grabbed a piece of toast and for the first time realized I wasn't all that hungry. Right, no wings no enhancement, no hunger. Great, now I was miss little appetite. Okay, so what next, I find out that Jeb is normal, and just happens to be the good guy?

"Max, honey, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said trying to sound confident, but failing miserably.

"Hey Max, Nick called and was wondering if you wanted him to pick you up." Ella said putting the phone down. "He'll be by in five."

"Who? Where am I going?"

Ella and Mom stared at me like I was an Alien from planet Z, and come t think of it, anything would be better then what they were about to tell me. I stared at them and Dr. Martinez stood and took my temperature. I backed away and sat at the table, trying to busy myself with something, anything.

_You need to fit in. _Right, I need to fit in, how am I supposed to do that if all I'm used to is not fitting in? This was going to be hard then I thought.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?

"Yeah, why?" I said shrugging it all off.

"Because you've forgotten your boyfriend, and you seem to also have forgotten the fact that you go to school? You know, Nick is in every one of your classes, you two are almost inseparable." Ella said like it was obvious.

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy…Really Ella?"

"Don't you remember? Tall, wears all black, emo?"

Boyfriend? BOYFRIEND! Whoa, hold it, the School had defiantly taken it too far now more then ever I needed to find the flock, I needed to confirm the fact that I wasn't going crazy, but there was the slight chance that I was.

Nick…Nick? Then it clicked. Oh my gosh, I must be in one of those reality rooms at the school, the very one we had been in several months ago, the very one that made us feel like crap once the whole testing was complete. All this was just images and places being transmitted into my mind. Either that or I was going completely insane, which didn't surprise me. I always did suspect I was going crazy, first the voice and now this.

"Uhh…Yeah, I'm just really off today. I had the worst nightmare last night, and I'm still trying to get over it." I lied easily.

"What about?" My mom asked picking up her purse and staring to head out the door."

"Oh, it was weird I had to like, save the world. The only thing I was this freak with wings, and people where against me having wings, and these wolf things called Erasers. It was totally crazy."

"Yeah, that does sound crazy. Oh Max!" she called from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget your father's party later today!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

Ella came up behind me and handed me a small messenger bag, which I assumed I was supposed to use for school.

"Nick will be by soon." She said as the Bus drove up. Ella ran out the door and stepped on the giant yellow metal death trap I would never let the Flock ride, but the Flock wasn't here and chances were the bus would be fine. I took a deep breath as a small black car drove up and honked. I tried to smile and slowly opened the door. I slowly slipped in and put my bag in the back, not even looking at Nick.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"No, not really, long night, and crazy morning. I'll be okay though" I said looking straight ahead.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, and for a second his voice seemed vaguely familiar. I turned to take a look at my so called boyfriend, and nearly flipped out. There sitting next to me was none other the Fang, right down to his favorite black leather Jacket and deep dark eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul.

"Oh my gosh…" and the next thing I knew, my entire world faded into black nothingness.

**HAHAHA! cliffe! i promis to havethe next one up in a day or two depending on how much time i have.**

**please R&R! th first three to review get a special sneak peek at the next chapter!**

**-Mo**


	3. Fang

** Okie-dokie! Chapter three! Sorry if I updated a little late, I usually update every other day or so, but my computer kept telling me that no one was reading my stories and I got really bummed. Well it turns out that there where people reading it, and I got a pleasant surprise when I opened up my e-mail to see all these review and favorite story subscriptions, all you out there who took the time to add this story and review, I thank you, because now I know there are people out there actually reading this story! Hope you enjoy and I have to say that this story would not be possible without my ever faithful Beta ****Starfire-chan521! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never did, ask again and I will send my band of super ninjas after you...maybe…**

Chapter 3: Fang

"_Max?" _I heard a voice overhead, it had a soft, and soothing tone, one I recognized immediately.

"Fang?" I said, not wanting to open my eyes just yet. "Man...I had the worst nightmare possible. the School took my wings away, and we were normal, and get this, you where my boyfriend. Crazy, right?" I said slowly opening my eyes to a bright light. I blinked and squinted, waiting for my vision to clear up. The only problem was that the nightmare wasn't over.

"Umm...Maybe I should take you to a hospital." He said as I shot up and slowly edged toward the car door. I needed to get out of here fast.

"No, I'll be fine, Fang; I just need fresh air or something like that." I put on a fake smile, one that didn't work on the original Fang, and apparently one that didn't work on this one either.

"We're going to the hospital." He said with that tone the real Fang used when he set his mind to it. I was liking this dream, or whatever it was, less and less.

"No really _Nick_ I'm fine, just a little tired. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Calling Fang Nick was challenging, but…I guess that if I was going to fit into this terrible nightmare, I had to act like the Max they all knew and loved. Whoever she was.

_This is what you wished fo,r isn't it?_ I thought I heard the Voice, but maybe it was just my own thoughts. I was probably going crazy.

"You just passed out." He said flatly.

"So, it's just stuffy in here. Nothing big."

"In all the years I've known you; you have never passed out before."

How many years had he know me? I decided right there that reality was much better than this dream, even though I didn't have angry protester at the door, and there weren't any Eraser hunting me down. At least, not yet.

"Look, I'm fine." I said giving him the eye. It usually worked on the old Fang and I hoped that it would work on this one too. Sure enough he sighed and put his keys in the ignition.

"Fine."

Fang started the car and drove down the road. I gripped the door handle and clenched my jaw the whole way, realizing that I was s in a very small space that could potentially end up crashing and killing both of us. Call me paranoid, but after years of life threatening events, I think you would be just as bad as me.

The two of us drove down several familiar streets until we reached fairly large school building, the one Ella went to. I briefly remembered it from when I went with Dr. Martinez to pick her up.

Fang found a tight parking between two other small cars and slowly slipped out, motioning for me to follow. I managed to walk with him across the parking lot, loving the way the sun seemed to shine on his hair in just the right way. His usually dark face seemed to have some light to it. I guess that not being a mutant bird freak helped. I looked into his dark eyes, and for a moment I didn't mind being normal, but that though came crashing down the minute he reached for my hand and intertwined my fingers through his.

Immediately my MAXCON was sent up to red alert, and I quickly pulled away from him; putting some a few feet in-between our hands as we walked inside.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me with those dark piercing eyes, I loved the way they shone like two perfectly round pieces of obsidian. Forget I just said that.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said. He put his hand on my back and sent a wave of chills up my spine.

"You want me to take you back home?" He asked slowing down in the long well lit hallway. Next to us a row of blue lockers stretched all the way down the hall where they turned with the corner.

"No…let's just go to class." I said quietly. We had the same classes, right? I hoped so otherwise I would be totally lost. I followed Fang into a class several door down and took a seat next to him in the class as the teacher looked up from her book.

"You're late Nick." She said writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Sorry, Max was sick." He said. The teacher just went back to her book.

"Read page 326." She said as he pulled out a history book. I did the same and stared blankly at the classroom walls knowing it was hopeless reading my book.

There are five things that really get on my nerves.

1) Tight spaces

2) People telling me what to do

3) Sitting on my butt doing nothing

4) Dog creates

You can guess that being in a cramped class room with nothing to do but read a book and stare at the wall, while a teacher sat at her desk expecting me to do what I was told, made me a just _little_ ticked off. I clenched my teeth but looked over at Fang who seemed to be doodling on some piece of paper.

_Blending in is the first step to fitting in. _I thought. I guess without the Voice I was just as annoying, but then again it could be the Voice. Maybe all hope was not lost.

A small paper was passed to me and I slowly opened it, looking back at a girl with light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She smiled and I read the note.

_Movies at ten tomorrow night. Are you in? Don't get caught._

There were several signatures on the bottom and I added mine under _Nicks. _I handed it back to the girl and she nodded her head in approval. Who was she anyway?

I continued to stare at the boring wall, noticing there was a red and blue mark on the lower left part. I looked up at the clock. Only ten minutes had passed. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay class, put your books away and get ready for a pop quiz." The teacher said as she handed out a piece of paper to everyone. I slipped my book under the desk and stared at the small white sheet hoping it would burst into flames. Unfortunately it didn't.

I began to read it, hopping that all my years of TV watching would come in handy.

_Who was one of China's greatest emperors? Hint: China was named after him, and he has a tomb full of precious jewels._

What? How was I supposed to know this? Who do they think I am, Einstein?

I looked next to me and saw Fang busily scribbling down things on the paper.

_Okay think Max…Think!… uhhh… I got nothing. _

Wait, wasn't he on some action movie or something. Yeah.

_Jackie Chan_ I wrote hoping I wouldn't completely fail this quiz.

Why Can't Archeologists get to Chin's grave?

Who's Chin? Why can't they just go and dig up this old guy dead body? Maybe the ground is poisoned. Yeah that's it. I wrote down the next answer and made my way down to the next one right as everyone seemed to put their pencils down.

"Okay, everyone put your pencils down and pass up your papers." the teacher announced as I stared at my barley finished paper.

_Crap._

_Ring! _

The bell finally rang for lunch and I quickly hoped out of my chair and ran straight out the door of the small math room. The only math I had been taught was how to count and simple stuff like that. I never knew that letters had anything to do with adding. It was like grownups invented it just to make kids around the world suffer.

"Maxine!" a high pitched voice called from behind and I moaned. Who was it now? I slowly turned my head to see the same girl from History come running up with an over eager smile.

"Hey." I said as she walked next to me. I followed Fang down the winding hallways straight to his locker while I listened to this girl talk. Come to think of it, she sounded a lot like Nudge and her motor mouth.

"..So I was wondering if you wanted you could sneak out with us and we can take you to the movies and out to grab something to eat if you want. After all we do have room for one more person, and you are my good friend and all. So what do you say?" I nodded my head, tuning out and looking at my plate of cafeteria food that Fang had brought me. It seemed that with the loss of my wings I had also lost my appetite, and I just pecked at one of the small pieces of food.

"Sure, why not." I said absentmindedly, looking at the plain blue and white walls of the cafeteria, and all the fold-out tables that stood in three perfect rows. It seemed that with every passing second, more kids poured in and filled them up.

"Food, then I'll see you tomorrow." She said then left. I gave off a great sigh of relief and looked over at Fang who was busy with his plate of food. He moved his hand over mine and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Max" he said in-between bites. "Meet me outside your house at five, there's something I've been wanting to show you. But for now, why don't we go outside."

He finished up his food and I began to follow him again, outside the double doors of the cafeteria, and into the bright sunlight of the afternoon sun.

The two of us walked until we came to a small hill with a huge tree on top that overlooked the back of the school. He took a seat underneath it and moved his mouth slightly, Fang's way of giving off a big smile.

"Sometimes you need to escape reality, maybe just for a little bit. Then when you go back it doesn't seem so bad." I stared at him, but that was all he said. He grabbed my hand again and intertwined my fingers with his. I let him this time, relaxing and turning over what he said in my mind. It sounded just like something the voice would say, but sometimes my Fang could be just as wise.

I rested my back against the soft green spring grass and stared at the blue sky, closing my eyes and relaxing for the first time in a long time.

Nick leaned over me and I looked up at him with curiosity, almost liking being normal for once. It seemed that even though he was different the Fang, he still had the charm that Fang did, the very charm that made me want to kiss him up in that cave. The same half smile that nearly convinced me to run away to some uncharted island, just the six of us.

At that moment I thought of the flock, and how wrong it was sitting here with this copy of Fang, acting like he was the real one. I still had to save the world, and I still needed to get back to my flock.

_You don't need to save the world Max, it doesn't need you anymore. _I thought. I couldn't tell if it was the Voice or just me and I was really getting on my nerves.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I sat up. This was all wrong…I was Max the invincible, the one that could fly, the one who was supposed to save the world.

I watched as a tall light hair boy passed by, he wore a whit tee shirt and jeans and seemed to be heading straight for us. He carried a black jacket with him and a sad look was spread across his white face. I could only stare for a second, unmoving as he came closer.

"Iggy?" I muttered in a daze.

**Hahaha! CLiffie! I am so evil! This just means you guys have to keep on reading to find out what happens! Pleaser R&R, the reviews really do keep me going! Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Mo **


	4. Trouble? Me? Never!

** All right! Chapter four! I am so on a roll. Big thanks goes out to my beta who helped me with this chapter and all the others, and also to those who took the time to review! You guys really do keep me going! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

Chapter 4: Trouble? Me? Never!

I sat there dumbly for a few seconds unmoving, staring like some brainless idiot, but then again if you knew Iggy like I did, or at least used too, you'd stare too. His light hair just barely covered his eyes, his actually working eyes. I couldn't believe it, Iggy could see. Some girl stood next to him holding his hand, I guessed that that was his new girlfriend, and quite frankly I'm not sure I liked her. She seemed to glare at me as she walked toward us, as if I was like an Eraser or something.

_Don't judge a book by its cover._ I could have sworn the voice was still in my head with all its fortune cookie wisdom.

_Can't a girl get some peace and quiet in her own mind, just for once? Even in this twisted world, I'm still not completely normal. I still have a freaking Voice I n my head telling me what to do! Or maybe I'm just going crazy. _I thought. I always did suspect that I might be crazy. After all I'm sure that on more than one occasion Fang wanted to drag me over to the insane asylum.

"Max? Earth to Max…" I saw Fang running his hand in front of my face and I blinked, rubbing my eyes and quickly looking over at him.

"You all right?" he asked and I just nodded my head, watching as Iggy took a seat next to Fang with his girlfriend in tow. Fang leaned against the tree, trying to stay out of the sun as much as possible.

"What's up?" Iggy asked. Fang just shrugged, always the man of few words. it wouldn't kill him to say complete sentences very now and again.

"Hey, you guys wanna catch a movie tonight? David and I are free so I thought we could all do something." Iggy's girlfriend said in an all too eager voice. Think peppy cheerleader in blue and white and your kind of close.

"Can't." Fang said. I turned to look at him, his deep dark eyes shining just a tad as they reflected some of the sun's light.

"Why not?" Iggy asked and Fang looked at me with his, 'you should explain everything because I don't speak more than four words at a time' look. I sighed and turned over to Iggy who was waiting for a decent explanation. What was I doing this afternoon again?

Think...oh yeah, didn't Dr. Martinez say something about my Dad's party or something like that? That'll be fun, I'm bursting at the seam to find out who my dad is in this twisted universe.

Not.

"We have my dad's party tonight." I said trying to keep my head on one piece. If the Voice didn't make me mad, I think staying any longer in this world would.

"What about our trip." Fang said as he moved his hand over min. his genital touch sent chills up my body, and for a second I relaxed. But only for a second.

"What trip?" I asked dumbly, Iggy looked at me like I had just spilled punch all over his white shirt.

"Only the trip we have been planning for ever now. We're going on a road trip to the nearest mountain range to snowboard before it closes down. You were the one that suggested it." He said.

"Oh…yeah…right. Sorry I've been out of it today." I said. Fang sent me a worried look, but stood right as the school bell rang, resounding off the walls of the courtyard, and reaching my ears with an annoying buzz.

Iggy went one way with his girlfriend, and I, the other way, following Fang as he headed back into the school. Great, three more hours of teenage torture, sitting in a small desk in a tiny class room listening to the teacher go on and on about stuff that, chances are, you wouldn't use in real life.

Fang stopped and waited for me and reached out for my hand, pulling me close to him. I looked up at him and he gave me the same worried look he had before.

"You all right?" he asked putting his hand on the side of my head and gently holding me there. I looked into his dark eyes, as the seemed to look into my very soul.

"I'm fine; I'm just having an off day." I said quietly. I was frozen in place. Come on Max, He's not the real Fang. I kept telling myself, but I just couldn't believe it, he seemed so real, everything seemed so right with him, wings or no wigs.

He moved closer to me and I let him, watching as he came so close we were nearly eye to eye. I felt his lips touch mine, and I closed my eyes, holding my breath and letting him take me away…carry me to some place where I wasn't Max the Great, but just your average girl who didn't have to worry about taking care of her flock or running for her life all the time.

I held him tight and didn't let go, liking the fact that I was normal for once. Everything else around us seemed to fade away, leaving only the two of us alone, just the two of us together forever.

_You two were meant to be together. _Oh, hello Voice.

_Can I get a little privacy FOR ONCE! _I thought.

"Mr. Johnson! Maxine!" I heard a gruff voice call out and I felt Fang pull away. I opened my eyes and just stared at him. He may be the man of few words, but he could also say a year's worth of words in his expressions and actions. I still felt his hand entwined in mine and I held on tight, acing the rather large man that stood in front of us. I guessed that he was the principle or something like that.

"What are you two doing out here, and together like that?" he demanded. I could tell we were in deep trouble.

"You do realize the final bell rang three minutes ago, right? Not only are you two late, but I catch you showing unnecessary affection on school grounds! That's two violations in one day. I expect more of you Maxine especially because you are not only head of the soccer team, but an honor roll student."

Me, on honor roll? Yeah, like that would happen in a million years! Please, the only education I ever had was from watching TV back at the E house, and maybe a few days of real school on our adventures, but I didn't really pay attention there.

"We were heading to class." I said in the most convincing voice I could muster up. Apparently it wasn't convincing enough for him.

"Well, I'll see you two in detention today after school, after you visit the principle that is." He said, pulling out two detention slips from his pocket. He signed them and handed them over, watching as both of us walked to the principal's office. I followed Fang until we came to a tall wooden door with a metal plaque on It that said "Principal's Office." I sighed and walked in, holding the thin white piece of paper with e detention notice on it. There went my afternoon.

The principle just nodded and motioned us to take a seat while he continued to write something down on a yellow sheet of paper.

"Why are you here?" He said distracted. He finished what he was doing and looked up, a surprised look on his face.

"Max? What are you doing in my office?" I handed him the note and he read it over. He took a pen and signed it, letting out a deep sigh as he did so.

"Don't let it happen again. No hurry up to class before you get in even more trouble." He said handing the sheet of paper back and looked at Fang.

"You should know better than that, don't let me see you in here again understood."

"Yes Sir." Fang said standing and heading out of his office. I followed him right to our next period English.

The thing I don't get is why we need to learn how to write stuff. I mean how many people out there are going to be professional writers when they grow up? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I moaned when the teacher passed out a small sheet of paper that said I had to write an essay by the end of the class explaining a strong theme some book I never read, had. I pulled out a pencil out of my bag and stared at the sheet of paper, wondering what in the world a theme was and what it had to do with a book. Yes I know, I'm not very book smart, but who cares? I could kick anyone's butt any day and win.

I looked at the book put in front of me and flipped through the pages lazily staring at a sentence every now and then. I flipped it over and read the title. _The Odyssey. _Great. I tapped the girl next to me.

"What's a theme?" I asked she looked at me like Iggy had earlier, like I was from outer space or something.

"It's the main topic or subject of a book. You of all people should know that Max." she said as the teacher shushed us.

Okay…so the main idea, I can do this. Maybe if I had read the book I could have. I skimmed a few pages and looked at the front cover. There were a bunch of people fighting each other. War! That could be a theme couldn't it? I started writing the best BS I could muster, trying to make it sound as legit as I could. Of course, Fang was busily scribbling something down on his paper. He was used to school, so I wasn't surprised.

"Remember class, this is worth 20% of your final grade, so make sure that you type this up and turn it in by the end of the week." the teacher reminded the class. Well crap, there went my grade.

I sighed, staring at the white walls and all the stupid posters that hung on them, telling kinds to be smart and stuff like that. I really missed just hanging around Dr. Martinez's house and flying around with my flock.

If mutant bird kids were meant to go to school, then call me Dr. Laura and give me a radio station. Yes I might not have wings, but I'm still Maximum Ride, the girl who grew up raising her own 'Family' and fighting off evil Eraser while trying to save the world. Not the girl who plays soccer and gets good grades and is some perfect role model for all the other kids to follow.

I hit my head against my desk and greatly regretted it, knowing I needed every darn brain cell I could get. I picked up my pencil again and started writing, hoping that my writing was somewhat legible and that I didn't sound like a three year old ranting about this and that. I hit my head against the desk and stared at the clock, hoping I would suddenly develop the ability to bend time. Of course that didn't happen and I sat at my desk hopping that this form of torture would just end already.

By the time the bell rang to let class out, I was ready to tear my teachers head off. Not only had I spent the whole day in very tiny classrooms, but this particular teach would not stop talking in the most boring monotone you have ever heard about the Calvin cycle and how it works and what happens during photosynthesis.

Like anyone in that class even cared about half the stuff she was talking about

"Finally." Fang muttered as we left the class room. I swear; if I had my wings I would've flown out of that classroom faster than an Eraser on fire.

Yes, I have seen an Eraser on fire, it's very unpleasant to watch and the smell is horrible. But you have to deal with those kinds of things when two of your brothers are pyros.

"I swear if I had to sit in that class one more minute I would have ended up going crazy."

_Life is an experience Max, make the best of every moment whether it's good or bad._

"Yeah, well you weren't the one who had to sit through it." I mumbled under my voice and Fang turned to me, a curios look on his handsome face.

"Ready for detention?' he asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"If you show me any kid who is ever ready for detention, I will give you a million dollars and buy us a private island with a waterfall and everything." I said.

He gave me that half smile of his as we slowly opened the door to hell on earth…All this time, I though the School was bad, but then again I've never been to detention before. You know, I'm really starting to feel bad for all those normal suckers out there.

Including me.

** Okay so I am currently planning my big end of the year blow out, for those of you who don't know I like to play with explosives and stuff like that. I loove fire! So if I don't post for a few days it's probably because my mom found out and grounded d me till kingdom come, hopefully that won't happen though. Hopefully…**

** Anyway, R&R please I do enjoy reading reviews and they really get me pumped and stoked to write the next chapter1**

**-Mo**


	5. Word of Advice, Don't Get On My Bad Side

**Howdy all! So it's the last day of school tomorrow and I plan to let all hell lose! My teachers and friends are in for the biggest surprise of their lives, if it works. And after all that hopefully I can get my hands on a few water guns and balloons and I plan on being Ninja and getting everyone before they leave! Anyway enough of that for now, hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Word To The Wise: Don't Get On My Bad Side

Okay so I guess every school does detention differently, like back at the school we went too when we were staying with Anne, I got detention for who knows what and I was stuck sitting in an empty classroom copying the dictionary.

Another time when Nudge insisted we go to school, and Dr. Martinez signed us up, I got detention and just sat and read a book for like an hour. Of course that was no picnic either, but it was far better than the detention I had with Fang.

Gosh, I think that grownups have finally come up with the perfect form of torture, and believe me I would never aging be caught out of class when I'm not supposed to be. Yes this detention was that scary.

I was sandwiched between two big tall sweaty football players, both of whom where way too immature. I mean I've seen Gazzy act better than they way they were acting.

To make it worse they were throwing spit balls at each other, and every time they missed guess who got a slimy piece of paper on her head or near her face? Yeah that's right, _me. _

As you all already know, I absolutely hate tight spaces, so squeezing me in between these two guys already made me tense, but when they started throwing those slimy spit balls, my patience went from .0001 to like -10 in under five seconds.

_Patience, you don't want to do anything you'll regret, after all you are normal._

I rolled my eyes and watched as a single little spit ball soar though the air and right onto my nose. I could feel the rage building up inside of me but I still didn't do anything, not until one of them was stupid enough to open the big mouth of his…I found myself wondering how many fists could fit into it.

"Hey you, hot chick, sorry 'bout hitting you with the spit ball. But hey, you're kinda cute, maybe we should get detention more often…after all I _am_ a single man."

I don't know who stood first, or even who landed the first punch, but the next thing I know it's me and Fang against this really big football guy, and let's just say that it wasn't a very pretty fight. We were all over the place, rolling on the ground and everyone trying got hit each other, but mostly hitting air. I contacted my fist with the guy's eye at the same time Fang hit him in the chest, and the I swung my foot back and hit him right in his sensitive spot.

I'll tell you this now; I have never heard such a high pitch girly scream come out of a guy as big as him. I swear it sounded like Angel had just lost Celeste all over again. It was so loud I though the windows where going to shatter into a million pieces. I stood back and so did Fang and the two of us stood there and watched as the guy rolled on the floor with tears falling down his face. I guess he was never going got be able to have kids, considering the fact that he sounded like a car had just hit him.

"Nice." Fang said as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. I did the same but took one look behind me, smiling at the guy as he looked up at me with anger and pain in his tear stained eyes.

"Word to the wise, be careful what you say to others, girls especially, cuz it might come back and kick you I the ass. Literally in your case." With that I shut the door behind me leaving two stunned teenagers.

"I never knew you could fight like that, especially up against someone like Mark." Fang said quietly.

"I picked stuff up here and there, no big really. He got what was coming." I said watching as he dropped several books off in his locker before slamming it shut.

"Your arm looks bad." He said pointing to my left arm that was now developing a large bruise. I seemed a little numb, but I could feel the pain shooting up my arm already. I guess being normal made me weaker than my usual standards. It usually took a big hulking Eraser with claws to get me to bruise.

_Patience is the key to peace and true happiness. You need to learn to keep your cool._

Great, now the Voice just sounded like some guru straight out of the Himalayas or something like that. Forget fortune cookie, this goes way beyond it!

_Why don't I just find me a yellow cloak and shave my head, and then I can come and join you up in la la land where you seem to be staying right now, at peace and full of tranquility._ I thought.

"Max…Hello?" I saw Fang starring at me and I shook my head. I hated it when the Voice distracted me from _real _life.

"…Right, well we should get going before anyone notices that we ditched detention." I said briskly walking out the door with Fang in tow. I knew where he parked that small metal death trap that he drove around and quickly headed in that direction, stopping only long enough for him to unlock it. I hopped in and immediately tensed up, but I ignored all my screaming warning bells and sat with my arms crossed. I watched as he slowly made his way to the car, his dark spiked hair catching the glints of the afternoon sun, and his dark eyes glancing worriedly inside. He opened his door and slid in starting the car without a word.

"You okay?" he said by the time we where halfway to Ella's house.

"Fine, I'm just having one of those days where you think it's just one big nightmare. You know, the ones you can't exactly wake up from." I said with a bitter laugh. He looked at me worriedly but I just continued to stare ahead, wishing I could just open up my wings and jump out of the car, catching the warm spring updrafts.

"Oh." He said in that knowing tone the real Fang occasionally used. The car pulled up to Ella's dive way and Fang leaned in, kissing me on the lips before I got out. For some reason I didn't want to leave him, I didn't want to let him go. I stood there for a few seconds half out of the car and half in, like some love sick idiot.

"Max!" come and see the skirt I got for tonight's party!" Ella cried and I instantly snapped back into the twisted reality I was currently in.

"Bye." I said and Fang slowly stared the car again, giving me one of his rare smiles.

"Love ya." And before I could utter another word he was already halfway down the street. I watched his car for as long as I could, wishing he would just come back and hold me, wishing he could be the real Fang and that I could tell him everything that was happening to me now.

_You two are meant to be together, you complete each other perfectly._ The Voice said on cue…it always had to ruin those perfect moments of mine, didn't it?

"Maybe…but I guess I'll never know for sure. I don't plan on being in this twisted and demented world for much longer. I think I'd give anything now just to have my wings back." I mumble under my breath right as Ella came up too me all happy and bubbly holding a light purple and pinkish skirt up. I could tell that it would come just above her knee's, the perfect flirty skirt. I wondered who Ella was trying to impress.

"Nice skirt." I said following her back into the house. It had been way too long of a day for me. I wasn't even sure I was up to going to my so called "Dad's" party. I already had a feeling who my dad was but I wasn't going to say anything until I knew for sure. I wasn't ready to face yet another big slap in the face, I think five or six is good enough for one day.

I slowly walked up the stairs too my room and plopped on the bed, closing my eyes and trying to fall asleep. Maybe if I went back to sleep, if I lost consciousness for a second, I would wake up back in the real world with my real flock and Dr. M and Ella and all the screaming and chanting people who insisted on hating us. Yes I even missed the people I wanted to just beat up. Surprising right?

"Max!" Dr. Martinez called form downstairs. I moaned and slowly sat up. "Don't forget, Nick is going to pick you up at five."

Gosh, he's coming back. If there was one thing I needed, it was Fang, whether real or normal. I stood and slowly made my way to the nice closet near the end of the room. I slid the heavy white door open and peeked inside, looking for something simple yet decent to wear. The cool thing about being normal is you actually get the chance to change your clothes like, everyday, Something Nudge would die for. I thought of Nudge and her motor mouth and sighed as I picked out a semi long blue and white skirt with little sparkly accents. I pulled out a nice simple light blue shirt and let my long hair hang down on my shoulders. The outfit was very unpractical, but if it's what normal people wear then I guess I had too, since I was trying got fit in as best as I could.

I went into the bathroom and bushed my hair out getting all the tangles out and making it look semi decent, I wasn't used to dressing up after all.

"Maxine!" I heard Ella call from my bedroom door and I waited until she showed up in the bathroom door way.

"Max I was wondering if…" she gasped for a second as she looked at my cloths and hair, and I braced myself for the worst.

"You're so pretty Max!" she squealed. "..anyway I was wondering if I could borrow that shirt of yours, the one with the V-neck and the cute sweater to match, it will go well with my new skirt and I was hoping that you'd let me borrow it."

I nodded and stared into the mirror again. I guess that Ella was right. I've never really had the chance to wear my hair long and combed out because we were always on the run, and usually I just hack it off as I go, but I guess that I didn't look to bad, for a mutant bird kid now turned normal that is.

_Beauty doesn't matter on the outside, but on the inside._ I ignored the voice and put a small shiny Barrett I my hair.

_Who cares, after all, when am I ever going to get another chance like this._

I came out of the bathroom and plopped back onto my bed, taking in a deep breath and staring at the white ceiling, trying got make out what shapes I saw in the shadows. I remembered one of the games we played with the kids back home was to see who could spot shapes in the clouds first, and see who else could spot it before we passed the certain cloud. We always had fun doing that, and I felt a sharp pain in my chest as I thought about the flock. I wondered if they missed me or if they even noticed I was gone. Or worse, what if the school had sent in a Max look-a-like?

I sighed, trying to keep those thoughts out of my head. If I started worrying about them now I would go mad. What I had to focus on was getting out of her, and back to the flock, not who or what might be messing with them as I spent my minutes trying to enjoy the normal life we had always talked and dreamed about.

I heard the door bell ring and then the door swiftly open and close shortly after.

"Maxine! Nick's here to pick you up!" she called out and I sighed slowly heading downstairs to more excitement. There was only so much I could take in a day.

** Hahahaha! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happen! Please R&R I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow if not the next day so keep and eye out. By the way I'll give a preview of the next chapter to the first three reviewers!**

**-Mo**


	6. Dancing, Flower Gardens, and Rain

** I know it took forever for me to finally get his chapter out, but moving can take a lot out of ya, and it can also make you forget things, such as all the pre-written chapters stored deep in all of my files and writings. Sorry it took so long, I should be able to post more often now that everything is back together and running smoothly again, though I am still trying to get a beta. My best friend said she'd do it but in the mean time if I missed anything I'm sorry and please let me know.**

**-Mira (by the way I changed my pen name of the course of the past six months.)**

I slowly made my way down the stairs being careful not to trip in the small heels I was wearing. I walked into the front entrance and stopped the minute I looked up and saw Fang standing at the door way, a semi smile spread across his clean and handsome face. His dark eyes caught the refection of the setting sun and I couldn't help but stand there speechless. Gosh! When did he get so hot!

"You look amazing Max." Fang said and I could feel my cheeks turning red. Yep that's right I blushed. you got a problem with that? Yeah didn't think so.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I said looking at his all black collared shirt and black pants. Typical Fang, always wearing his standard uniform of black. I walked up to Fang and he gently grabbed my hand, holding it in his as he led me to his car. No matter how much I hated that little metal death trap of his, I would never give up this moment with him.

"We'll meet you guys at the party!" Dr. M said as she waved goodbye. I looked over at Ella and saw she had a smile a mile wide.

"You two are so cute! Bye Max! Bye Nick!" she squealed and waved goodbye as Fang pulled out of the drive way. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as Fang let out a small chuckle. Her actually chuckled! Since when did he start doing that!

"Yeah Max, I guess we are cute together." He said with one of those half smiles of his.

"Oh shut up. Don't push your luck." I said almost laughing. _Almost. _

_You two were made for each other. You add a little structure to his life and he helps you loosen up a bit, finding the perfect balance is part of life's long journey. _The voice said.

Oh thank you Buddha, I'll be sure to write that down somewhere, just as soon as I'm finished becoming the world's smartest teenager. _Not! _Geese leave it to the voice to ruin a perfectly good moment. But hey I couldn't have wished the voice away, no I just had to wish I was normal! As far as I'm concerned, normal people don't have voices in their heads!

_You will never be normal Max, you were created to be better than normal people and no matter how hard you try, you can't run from that. _

Well thanks, a girl can dream can't she? You know I think life stuck me with you because it wanted a good laugh you know. Well I'm certainly not laughing

"Earth to Max…" Fang said as I snapped out of my argument with the voice in my head. Yeah, how crazy did that sound? Might as well take me now and put me into one of those white jacket thingy's and lock me up forever.

"Uh…sorry I was just thinking." I said

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately." He said as we got onto the main highway. I tensed as soon as I saw two trucks come up next to either side of the car.

"Well I guess I've had reason to lately." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"What about?"

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you."

"Really? Try me." He said with that half smirk of his. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I have this little voice in my head that thinks its Buddha and it's really getting on my nerves." I said truthfully.

"No really? What's bugging you?"

How I wished the real Fang was here, he would've understood.

"Where are we going anyway. Isn't this a little bit out of town?"

"I thought you knew. The party is at the ball room place in the next town." Fang said

"Oh…yeah I knew that." I lied hoping that the car ride would end soon. It was bad enough driving around town.

"So you okay with seeing your dad, you know after that's happened?"

All that's happened? Did I miss something, I thought the max in this world loved her dad.

"um…yeah I mean why wouldn't I?"

"Because of the whole fight."

Boy his words just flew over my head. Whoop! There they go.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure that I've moved on. I think." I said praying that my dad wasn't a total jerk. That's all I needed, two psycho dad's

"That's good." Fang said switching his attention back to the road.

"Hey Nick?" I said quietly

"yeah?"

"Thanks for coming."

"I'll always be here for you Max." He said and I smiled. The rest of the car ride was fairly quiet but I didn't mind it, for once I enjoyed the peace of silence.

By the time we got to the hotel thingy the sun had already set and a nice breeze had set in. it made me want to be up in the sky even more, catching warm air currents and feeling a never ending cool breeze on your face.

"It's going to rain." Fangs said as he led me into the hotel. I felt like I had gone back to one of those old westerns we would watch on TV back at the E house. Apparently this building was really old, which made me wonder if it was going to hold up long enough for us to get the party over with.

"The party is down the hall and to the left you can't miss the two double doors on the right." The desk man said as Fang led me down the hallway to the two biggest door I had ever seen. Okay maybe not the biggest, I think the biggest I'd ever seen where back at that chaple in New York, but still.

We walked inside to a very large ball room/ dining room where several people danced around on the smooth polished wooden floor. Instantly I memorized all the exits, including two doors that led out into some outside porch or something like that. Then I realized I wouldn't need to run out the doors. Gosh it would take a lot of time to get used to being wingless.

"There's your dad." Fang said and I turned to see Jeb talking with several people. Instantly my entire body tensed and I went into 'fighter Max' mode. Fang slowly pushed me toward him until I was facing him and had no choice but to say something.

"Good evening Maxine, I'm glad you could make it too my party." He said with a smile and I swear if I hadn't been for Fang holding my hand I would've socked him right where he was standing.

"I'm sure you remember Clair and Sam." He said coaxing the two from behind his back. What I would give to see him in pain! He didn't deserve my Angle and Gazzy!

"Hi Jeb." I said through clenched teeth wondering what he was doing with my little Angel. I put up a false smile and watched as a woman that looked very much like both Angel and Gazzy walked over and planted a smooch right on his cheek. I was nauseated without her kissing the guy who had betrayed me several years ago.

"Hello Max!" She said in an all too peppy voice.

"Hi." Who are you ? I thought.

"It's nice to have you here Max, now if you'll excuse me I have to go see about the food in the kitchen." Jeb quickly hurried off before I could get my hands on him, and Fang pulled me to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance." I whispered in his ear as the next song began to play. Learning how to dance was on my list of things to do, right after saving the world, but before becoming president of course.

"It's easy. Just follow my lead." Fang said and he started to move his feet in a rhythmic motion to the music. I tried to follow as best I could, but hey, I was a mutant bird kid who needed to save the world, not a professional dancer.

"you looked like you wanted to kill your father." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah well hearing about him and seeing him are two different things." I whispered back, trying to move with Fang as he danced.

"I thought so."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I said

"It means you're not ready yet and that's okay."

"Yeah well I'm not sure I'll ever be ready." I grumbled.

"Having a step mom and two step siblings is never easy. "

"You have no idea."

It was bad enough he was my father in this world as well, but going as far to make Angel and Gazzy his kids? That was downright wrong even if they were only his step kids.

"I can take you home if you want. Your mother will understand."

I shook my head and continued to move with the music, trying to clear my mind of all the complicated things in my life.

"No I like dancing with you."

"yeah I think you're getting the hang of it." He said

"Oh really? I think your stubbed toe has something different to say."

He smiled and I looked into his deep dark eyes as he stared into mine. He might not be the Real Fang, but he sure was close. I held on to him a bit tighter and I felt him do the same, and in an instant I let the music take me to some far off world where it was only me and him, dancing till our feet couldn't take it anymore. Moving as one through the night without a care in the world. Dancing with him made me feel like I was almost flying, moving light footed on the polished hard wood floor. He held me tighter and I squeezed his hand, wishing that this moment would never stop and that I would be stuck with him like this for as long as possible. It was like I was flying with the real Fan up in the clouds as we tried to match each other's flight patterns.

" I thought you said you didn't know how to dance." He whispered into my ear.

"I don't, but I do know how to fly." I said

"No kidding, you sure do 'fly' on the dance floor."

"Thanks." I said

"they are serving dinner." He said and I stopped.

"Okay, might as well go eat now." I said and followed Him to the most secluded table I could find and the two of us sat down and I picked at a roll while Fang ate a steak. I would never get used to not being hungry all the time.

"you okay?" he asked

"Fine, just tiered that all."

"What's bugging you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm always here."

I looked back down at my roll and all the crumbs that were starting to collect under it.

"I'd tell you if I could really I would."

"How 'bout we go for a walk?"

I nodded and stood following him out, watching as they brought out the big birthday cake for Jeb, it made me sick to think he was having the time of his life after all that he had done to us. He didn't deserve to celebrate like this.

I stepped out onto the porch area and followed fang down a small dimly lit path.

"So what's bothering you?" he asked and I felt like just telling him, getting it all off my chest right then, but he would think I was crazy and there was no telling how long I would be staying in this very twisted world.

"You wouldn't understand." I said flatly.

"Really?"

"Look I want to tell you so bad but I just can't." I said thinking the walk thing wasn't so good after all. There was a boom over head and it seemed as if the heavens themselves opened up as a down pour of rain came falling down on us.

"Well if you can't tell me I won't pressure. Just know I'm always here."

He grabbed my hand as the rain came down on us and the lightning flashed overhead. I looked down not sure I would ever be able to look at Fang again. He deserved an explanation but I don't think I was ready to tell him.

I felt his hand lift my chin and I looked into those searching eyes of his again. Watching as they came closer and closer until his lips touched mine. I flat the warmness of his lips on mine in contrast to the pouring rain and I held his head there, I didn't ever want him to let go. With him everything disappeared, like when we were out on that dance floor, it was like I was back with the real Fang. He pulled away and I looked up at him through the pouring rain.

"If you can't tell me I understand, just know I'm always here for you."

My jaw dropped and at that moment I just knew that I had to tell, somehow some way he had to know. He deserved that much.

**Hope you all liked it, and if I'm moving too fast please tell me! **

** R&R **


End file.
